falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fawkes
|refid = |actor =Wes Johnson |spezial = |spezialfertigkeiten=Große Waffen: 75 Energiewaffen: 75 Nahkampfwaffen: 75 Sprengstoff: 75 Kleine Waffen: 75 Waffenlos: 75 |sekundär =TP: 500 (3,000 - 15,000 wenn Broken Steel installiert ist) |stufe =5 (6 - 30 wenn Broken Steel installiert ist) }} Fawkes ist ein Vault 87 Supermutant und möglicher Begleiter des einsamen Wanderers im Jahre 2277. Er ist ein Außenseiter unter seinen Artgenossen, weil er seine Höflichkeit und Intelligenz nach den Strapazen seiner Veränderung (der Mutation) wiedererlangte. Geschichte Als der einsame Wanderer ihn findet, sitzt er in der Isolationszelle 05 fest, die sich in der Vault 87 befindet. Dort hat er sein Leben verbracht, seit er sich erinnern kann. Fawkes behauptet, er hatte Zugang zu Literatur und der Zivilisation durch eine Datenbank von Vault-Tec, jedoch haben die anderen Mutanten sein Terminal zerstört, um ihn zu ärgern. Fawkes erklärt sich sein Wissen über Vault 87 dadurch, dass er ein früherer Bewohner war, er trägt die zerrissenen Überreste eines Vault 87-Overalls. Fawkes war einer der ursprünglichen Bewohner der Vault 87 und war möglicherweise Shelton Delacroix, ein Vault-Sicherheitsoffizier. Durch herumexperimentieren mit dem Virus FEV, kam es zu einer schrecklichen Transformation der Bewohner innerhalb der Vault – sie wurden in Supermutanten verwandelt. Kurz darauf überrannten die Mutanten das Ödland der Hauptstadt um nach neuen Quellen des FEV zu suchen. Obwohl durch den Virus verändert, wurde der Verstand von Fawkes nicht so negativ beeinflusst wie bei den anderen Mutanten; die Ursache dazu wird jedoch nicht angegeben. Fawkes kann sich zwar nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnern und wer er war, aber er besitzt einen Sinn für Moral und zeigt eine bemerkenswerte Intelligenz. Aus dem Dialog mit dem einsamen Wanderer erfährt man das Fawkes die anderen Mutanten ironischerweise Metamenschen nennt. Er wurde als fehlgeschlagenes FEV-Experiment in den Laborbereich eingesperrt, als sogenannte „Kuriosität“. Während der Gefangenschaft Seine Mitmutanten hatten es nicht gemerkt, dass die Kammer, in der Fawkes eingeschlossen wurde, eine aktive Endstation hatte. Hierdurch las er über die Vergangenheit und erlernte die Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten. Eine Geschichte die er besonders mag, war das sogenannte „Gunpowder Plot“ (Pulververschwörung), das eine Gruppe von Rebellen betraf, die versuchten den britischen Monarchen King James I., zu ermorden, durch eine riesige Sprengstoffexplosion des Ober- und Unterhauses. Guy Fawkes, Sprengstoffexperte, war ein Mitglied dieser Rebellion, obwohl die Rebellion vereitelt wurde, fand Fawkes Geschmack daran und weil er sich an seinen alten Namen nicht mehr erinnern konnte, benannte er sich in Fawkes um. Fawkes ist eine von zwei bekannten „humanisierten“ Supermutanten im Ödland der Hauptstadt, der andere ist Onkel Leo. Fawkes konnte während seiner langen Haft die Fähigkeiten zu lesen und zu schreiben weiter vertiefen und zivilisierte seine Persönlichkeit ( Alles Dinge die Supermutanten normalerweise fehlen) durch die immense Onlinedatenbank der Vault, die wiederum durch andere Supermutanten zerstört wurde um ihn zu quälen. Seine gründliche Kenntnis der Vault 87, weil er ein Bewohner dort war bevor er ein Supermutant wurde, außerdem trägt er die Reste eines Vault 87 Overall´s. Er hat Kenntnis vom G.E.E.K das sich in einer Innenkammer nahe dem Reaktor befindet. Er weiß wie bedeutend das G.E.E.K ist und wartet daher geduldig bis jemand kommt und ihm seine Freiheit schenkt, da er als einziger das Modul in dem verstrahlten Bereich holen kann. (Man hat auch noch die Option wenn man Charon als Begleiter hat, das G.E.E.K zu holen). Identität vor der Mutation Eine Reihe von unverwendeten Holobändern, die man in Vault 87 zuerst finden konnte, lassen Licht in die Identität von Fawkes fallen. Die Holobänder ergeben eine tägliche Reihe, die Sheldon zu starten begann, in der er über sein "Leben in einer der neueren Vaults" erzählt. Das erste Band ist eine Vorstellung, in den späteren geht es jedoch um seltsame Geräusche, die er in seiner Schicht hört und um eine seltsame Sache, die er gesehen hat. Shelton's nächstes Holoband lässt vermuten, dass seine Serie an die falschen Leute gekommen ist. Das Band wurde aufgenommen, als er sich im Reaktorraum versteckte. Das fünfte und letzte Holoband verrät, was Sheldon anscheinend nach seiner Gefangennahme passiert ist. Es ist wichtig zu wissen, dass sich Fawkes zwar die Stimme mit den anderen Supermutanten im Ödland der Hauptstadt teilt, jedoch von den Spieldateien als Sprecher des letzten Bandes gelistet wird. Obwohl es keine Spur gibt, wieso die Holobänder nicht in die Endversion von Fallout 3 eingeführt wurden, ist es interessant zu bemerken, dass Fawkes zwar meint, sehr intelligent zu sein, davon im letzten Holoband aber nichts zu hören ist, was seine Aussage unterstützt, zuerst Aussprache und ähnliches zu üben, bevor der einsame Wanderer ankam. Tagesablauf Fawkes lebt in Isolationszelle 05, einer Zelle in Vault 87. Sollte er einen Weg nach draußen finden, lebt er in der Eingangshalle des Geschichtsmuseums, jedoch kann man ihn nach Der amerikanische Traum außerhalb von Raven Rock finden. Quests *Die Suche nach dem Garten Eden: Fawkes bittet den Protagonisten, ihn aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Im Austausch besorgt er einem das Garten Eden Erstellungskit, das sich in einer radioaktiven Zone der Vault befindet. Zusätzlich gibt er dem einsamen Wanderer Feuerschutz. *Der amerikanische Traum: Nachdem der einsame Wanderer nach Raven Rock, Heimat der Enklave, verschleppt wurde, erscheint Fawkes außerhalb der Basis, als der Spieler ausgebrochen ist. Er tötet einige Soldaten der Enklave mit einem Gatling-Laser, um den Spieler zu unterstützen. Alle Gegenstände, die man ihm vor dem Abstecher nach Raven Rock gegeben hat, sind verschwunden, wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen neuen Gatling-Laser einfach lieber. Mit genügend Karma kann man Fawkes hier als Begleiter anwerben. *Bring ihn zurück!: Als der Spieler vor die dramatische Frage am Ende des Spiels gestellt wird, lehnt Fawkes es freundlich ab, in den radioaktiven Aufbereiter zu gehen (obwohl er immun gegen Strahlung ist), mit dem Argument, es wäre die Aufgabe des Spielers und nicht seine. Mit dem Add-On Broken Steel wird diese Option jedoch verfügbar und man erspart sich oder Sarah Lyons die verhängnisvolle Aufgabe. Wenn man diese Option benutzt, erwähnt Fawkes dass er dem Spieler zwar sagen wollte, dass sein Schicksal in dieser Kammer liegt, jedoch hat er seine Meinung geändert. Interaktion mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Sonstige Interaktionen *Abhängig vom Karma stimmt Fawkes dem Spieler zu, ihn auf zukünftigen Reisen zu begleiten. **Ist das Karma des Spielers zu niedrig oder sollte er Fawkes jemals feuern, befindet er sich im Eingangsbereich von Underworld, was im Geschichtsmuseum liegt. Fawkes kehrt dorthin auch zurück, wenn er für eine bestimmte Zeit alleine gelassen wurde. Mit gutem Karma kann man ihn dann wieder rekrutieren. *Der Spieler kann Fawkes keine andere Kleidung geben, aber seine unglaublich vielen Trefferpunkte reichen für fast jede Situation. Er kann insgesamt 229 Pfund an Ausrüstung tragen. *Fawkes ist extrem belastbar durch die dicke Haut, die Supermutanten bekommen haben. Er ist sehr geschickt mit allen Arten von Waffen (Kleine Waffen, Große Waffen, Energiewaffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Sprengstoffe und Waffenlos). Inventar 1. Fawkes wird diese Waffen nicht mehr tragen nachdem er in Der Amerikanische Traum erscheint. Fawkes ist begrenzt in der Zahl der Waffen die er Benutzen kann, und wird nur die folgenden tragen: Wichtig! Fawkes 'wird nicht ' jede Einzigartige Version der oberen Waffen tragen. Infos *Wenn man das Terminal vor Fawkes' Zelle aktiviert, steht dort, dass sich darin Exemplar D164 befindet. Schaut man sich ein Terminal in der Nähe von Fawkes' Zelle an, sieht man, dass dort steht, dass D164 eine Frau war. Fawkes war jedoch keine Frau, da das Terminal angibt, alle Exemplare seien gestorben. *Fawkes ist einer der beiden freundlichen Supermutanten im Spiel, der andere ist Onkel Leo. *Nach seinem Umzug nach Underworld zählt er anscheinend als Bewohner der Stadt, da er feindlich wird, wenn man auf einen der Ghule schießt oder einen tötet. Wie die anderen Bewohner verzeiht er einem nach 72 Spielstunden. *Sein Superhammer ist verfügbar, wenn man ihn noch nicht als Begleiter hat, nach seiner Befreiung aus Isolationszelle 05. Wenn man ihm befiehlt, Sachen zu tauschen, befindet sich der Hammer in seinem Inventar. *Obwohl er ein intelligenter Supermutant ist, liegt seine Intelligenz nur bei 3. *Fawkes kann nicht schleichen, also greifen Feinde ihn auch an, wenn der Spieler versteckt ist. *Fawkes ist der mit Abstand 'stärkste Begleiter '''in Fallout 3. *Fawkes reagiert manchmal einfach so feindlich auf andere NPC oder sie auf ihn. Ob dies ein Bug oder einfach weil er ein Supermutant ist, ist nicht bekannt. *Fawkes redet wie ein kleiner Konfuzius (Seine Kommentare sind sehr Weise). * Nachdem man Fawkes aus der Vault 87 gerettet hat und aus Raven Rock rausgekommen ist, hat er automatisch einen Gatling-Laser. Nennenswerte Zitate Fawkes werwendet sehr viele Sätze, die auch die normalen Supermutanten verwenden, aber er hat auch eigene, selbst erdachte Weisheiten. * ''"If you insist but do be careful. I can hardly repay your kindness by waiting back here." * "Es ist erstaunlich, dass Ihnen die Leute so sehr trauen, dass sie mich nicht angreifen" * "Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als würde mich mein Instinkt in die Ferne ziehen." * "Dafür wirst du bezahlen." * "Die Spielchen sind zuende, Zeit zu sterben." * "Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste." * "Achtsamkeit bedeutet Sicherheit." * "Momentan sind wir sicher... fragt sich, wie lang." * "Das besonnene Herz muss immer obsiegen." * "Diese Gegend ist nicht sicher." * "Man sollte immer im hier und jetzt leben." * "Die Umgebung darf man nie aus den Augen lassen." Vorkommen Fawkes kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Hinter den Kulissen * Contrary to a comment about Fawkes' gender made by his voice actor, lead designer Emil Pagliarulo has confirmed "No, Fawkes was absolutely a male. This was a mistake. Wes gave an interview and he was mistaken. Trust me, Fawkes is and was male."Bethesda forum page * Much of the random dialogue heard from Fawkes as one wanders around can be heard as simple wasteland survival advice, but also references Zen philosophy. Examples include "Be aware of the present moment" and "There is safety in mindfulness". * Fawkes takes his name from "a man who died for what he believed in", apparently a reference to England's infamous Guy Fawkes, who attempted to blow up the Parliament building in London. * Fawkes' battle cry of "Wake up... Time to die!" mirrors a quote from Leon to Deckard in Blade Runner. Kuriositäten Fawkes ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf V für Vendetta, da er in der Vault 87 in Zelle Nr. 5 gesperrt ist und Guy Fawkes ist der Name des Charakters der Maske von V. Bugs * Fawkes kann keine einzigartigen Waffen benutzen, weil in der Liste, die bestimmt, welche Waffen er benutzen kann, die Einträge zu den Waffen fehlen. * If you do not free Fawkes and instead take the GECK yourself then return after escaping Raven Rock and talk to him the speech options will be the same as if he had come to rescue you from Raven Rock, ("Fawkes, what are you doing out here?"). * If you kill Fawkes after entering Broken Steel his body may follow you to Adams Air Force Base and back to the Citadel after being taken back via the vertibird. * Wenn Fawkes jemanden oder etwas tötet, kann es vorkommen, dass das Geräusch seines Gatling-Lasers weiter zu hören ist, obwohl er dieWaffe schon wieder geholstert hat. Um das zu beenden, kann man speichern und neu laden ** Other fixes include engaging him in conversation and getting him to fire the weapon again. * Fawkes will "not speak" to the player. Conversation dialogue initiates but he doesn't say anything. Pressing the "Activate" button doesn't help, making it impossible to trade equipment, fire him, etc. This forces the player to kill Fawkes to obtain the equipment given to him. * Fawkes taucht nicht im Geschichtsmuseum auf, nachdem man ihn gefeuert hat. Galerie Fawkesimage.JPG|Ganzkörperfoto FO3 Fawkes endslide 1.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 2.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 3.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 4.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 5.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Fawkes es:Fawkes fi:Fawkes fr:Fawkes it:Fawkes pl:Fawkes ru:Фокс uk:Фокс zh:福克斯 Kategorie:Vault 87 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Begleiter Kategorie:Supermutanten Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere